Ingrid Donnadieu
thumb|200px|Ingrid Donnadieu Ingrid Donnadieu est une actrice et directrice artistique française, née le 8 octobre 1983. Active dans le doublage, elle est notamment la voix française régulière de Gal Gadot, Zoe Saldana, Sienna Miller et Maggie Grace ainsi qu'une des voix de Jaimie Alexander et Kate HudsonIngrid Donnadieu : Doublages, filmographie + interview sur RS Doublage, avril 2009. Ingrid Donnadieu sur Audiolib.fr.. Biographie Fille de l'acteur Bernard-Pierre Donnadieu, Ingrid Donnadieu l'a régulièrement accompagnée sur les plateaux de doublage dans les années 1990. Lors d'une de ses journées, elle a eu la possibilité de s'y essayer, ce qui l'a décidé à suivre des cours d'art dramatique afin de poursuivre une carrière d'actrice .. En 2005, à l'âge de 22 ans, Ingrid Donnadieu est vite repérée par sa prestation avec la pièce de théâtre C'est jamais facile« Voici les révélations de la rentrée » sur Le Parisien.fr, le 25 octobre 2005.. Parallèlement, c'est aussi la même année qu'elle double de plus en plus de rôles importants au cinéma. Elle deviendra par la suite la voix française régulière des actrices Zoë Saldana, Gal Gadot, Michelle Dockery ou encore Sienna Miller . Vie privée Après la séparation de ses parents, elle a vécu avec son père, mort en 2010Bernard-Pierre Donnadieu : sa fille rend hommage au comédien disparu sur Purepeople.com.. Théâtre * 2005 : C'est jamais facile de Jean-Claude Islert, mise en scène de Jean-Luc Moreau * 2008 : Jacques et son maître de Milan Kundera, mise en scène de Nicolas Briançon * 2011 : Tout est bien qui finit bien d'après William Shakespeare, mise en scène de Pierre Beffeyte * 2011 : L'Île des esclaves de Marivaux, mise en scène de Paulo Correia, Théâtre national de Nice : Euphrosine * 2013 : Un homme trop facile d'Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt, mise en scène de Christophe Lidon Filmographie Cinéma * 2006 : Le Serpent : la réceptionniste * 2011 : À Léa (court métrage) : Léa * 2016 : À fond de Nicolas Benamou : gendarme Vignali * 2018 : Mauvaises herbes de Kheiron : Monique jeune Télévision * 2004 : S.O.S. 18 (Série TV) : Delphine * 2007 : Alice et Charlie (Série TV) : Ségolène * 2007 : L'Hôpital (Série TV) : La policière * 2012 : Sauvage concurrence, épisode de la série La smala s'en mêle : Magalie * 2013 : Interdit d'enfants * 2014 : Richelieu, la Pourpre et le Sang : Marie de Hautefort * 2014 : Camping Paradis (série télévisée) (Épisode 2 Saison 6 : Noce de toiles) : Christelle * 2015 : Contact, série TV de Frédéric Berthe : Mélanie Rieux Voxographie Cinéma Films * Gal Gadot dans (10 films) : ** Fast and Furious 4 (2009) : Gisele Harabo ** Fast and Furious 5 (2011) : Gisele Harabo ** Fast and Furious 6 (2013) : Gisele Harabo ** Triple 9 (2016) : Elena ** Batman v Superman : L'Aube de la Justice (2016) : Diana Prince / Wonder Woman ** Criminal : Un espion dans la tête (2016) : Jill Pope ** Les Espions d'à côté (2016) : Nathalie Jones ** Wonder Woman (2017) : Diana Prince / Wonder Woman ** Justice League (2017) : Diana Prince / Wonder Woman ** Entre Deux Fougères : Le Film (2019) : elle-même * Zoe Saldana dans (9 films) : ** The Skeptic (2009) : Cassie ** Star Trek (2009) : Nyota Uhura ** Avatar (2009) : Neytiri ** Panique aux funérailles (2010) : Elaine ** The Words (2012''Doublage tardif effectué en 2015.) : Dora Jensen ** ''Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) : Nyota Uhura ** Les Brasiers de la colère (2014) : Lena Taylor ** Star Trek : Sans limites (2016) : Nyota Uhura ** Live by Night (2017) : Graciella Suarez * Maggie Grace dans (7 films) : ** Taken (2008) : Kim Mills ** Night and Day (2010) : April Havens ** Twilight IV : Révélation, Partie 1 (2011) : Irina Denali ** Lock Out (2012) : Emilie Warnock ** Taken 2 (2012) : Kim Mills ** Twilight IV : Révélation, Partie 2 (2012) : Irina Denali ** Taken 3 (2015) : Kim Mills * Sienna Miller dans (6 films) : ** Irrésistible Alfie (2004) : Nikki ** Stardust, le mystère de l'étoile (2007) : Victoria ** The Edge of Love (2008) : Caitlin MacNamara (version DVD) ** G.I. Joe : Le Réveil du Cobra (2009) : la Baronne ** Just Like a Woman (2012) : Marilyn ** Foxcatcher (2014) : Nancy Schultz * Mary Elizabeth Winstead dans (5 films) : ** Scott Pilgrim (2010) : Ramona Flowers ** The Thing (2011) : Kate Lloyd ** Smashed (2012) : Kate Hannah ** A.C.O.D. (2013) : Lauren ** 10 Cloverfield Lane (2016) : Michelle * Jaimie Alexander dans (5 films) : ** Thor (2011) : Sif ** Intersections (2013) : Taylor Dolan ** Le Dernier Rempart (2013) : Sarah Torrance ** Thor : Le Monde des ténèbres (2013) : Sif ** Dangereuse Attraction (2016) : Tara * Abbie Cornish dans (4 films) : ** Limitless (2011) : Lindy ** Sept psychopathes (2012) : Kaya ** Robocop (2014) : Clara Murphy ** Geostorm (2017) : Sarah Wilson * Neel Ronholt dans : ** My Sisters Kids (2001) : Amalie ** My Sisters Kids in the Snow (2002) : Amalie ** My Sisters Kids in Egypt (2004) : Amalie * Kate Hudson dans : ** La Porte des secrets (2005) : Caroline Ellis ** Toi et moi... et Dupree (2006) : Molly Peterson ** L'Amour de l'or (2008) : Tess Finnegan * Jessica Chastain dans : ** Zero Dark Thirty (2012) : Maya ** Crimson Peak (2015) : Lady Lucille Sharpe ** Le Chasseur et la Reine des glaces (2016) : Sara * Ruth Wilson dans : ** Dans l'ombre de Mary (2013) : Margaret Goff ** Lone Ranger, naissance d'un héros (2013) : Rebecca Reid ** I Am the Pretty Thing That Lives in the House (2016) : Lily * Zoey Deutch dans : ** Vampire Academy (2014) : Rosemarie « Rose » Hathaway ** Dirty Papy (2016) : Shadia ** Everybody Wants Some!! (2016) : Beverly * Diana Amft dans : ** Girls and Sex (2001) : Inken ** Girls and Sex 2 (2004) : Inken * Aya Ueto dans : ** Azumi (2003) : Azumi ** Azumi 2: Death or Love (2005) : Azumi * Anna Faris dans : ** Lost in Translation (2003) : Kelly ** Overboard (2018) : Kate * Emma Field-Rayner dans : ** Goal ! : Naissance d'un prodige (2005) : Lorraine ** Goal 2 : La Consécration (2007) : Lorraine * Joy Bryant dans : ** Réussir ou mourir (2005) : Charlene ** Hit and Run (2012) : Neve * Malinda Williams dans : ** Idlewild Gangsters Club (2006) : Zora ** Daddy's Little Girls (2007) : Maya * Rachel Hurd-Wood dans : ** Le Parfum, histoire d'un meurtrier (2006) : Laura Richis ** Demain, quand la guerre a commencé (2010) : Corrie Mackenzie * Michelle Monaghan dans : ** Les Femmes de ses rêves (2007) : Miranda ** L'Œil du mal (2008) : Rachel Holloman * Scout Taylor-Compton dans : ** Halloween (2007) : Laurie Strode ** Halloween 2 (2009) : Laurie Strode * Katharina Heyer dans : ** Entreprise séduction (2007) : Lydia ** Le gang des policiers (2014) : Sandra * Alba Rohrwacher dans : ** Mon frère est fils unique (2007) : Violetta Benassi ** Hungry Hearts (2014) : Mina * Rachel McDowall dans : ** Mamma Mia ! (2008) : Ali ** StreetDance 3D (2010) : Isabella * Alyson Michalka dans : ** Easy Girl (2010) : Rhiannon ** The Roommate (2011) : Tracy Morgan * Olivia Munn dans : ** The Babymakers (2012) : Audrey Macklin ** Magic Mike (2012) : Joanna * January Jones dans : ** Shérif Jackson (2013) : Sarah Ramírez ** Good Kill (2014) : Molly Egan * Michelle Dockery dans : ** Non-Stop (2014) : Nancy ** Downton Abbey (2019) : Lady Marie Crawley Talbot * Rebecca Ferguson dans : ** Mission impossible : Rogue Nation (2015) : Ilsa Faust ** Mission impossible : Fallout (2018) : Ilsa Faust * 2000 : Presque célèbre : Sapphire (Fairuza Balk) * 2002 : The Good Girl : Cheryl (Zooey Deschanel) * 2003 : BachelorMan : Meg Thompson (Karen Bailey) * 2003 : Herr Lehmann : Katrin (Katja Danowski) * 2004 : Vanity Fair : La Foire aux vanités : Amelia Sedley (Romola Garai) * 2004 : My Summer of Love : Tamsin (Emily Blunt) * 2004 : Le Pont du roi Saint-Louis : Pepita (Adriana Dominguez) * 2004 : Mon ami Machuca : Isabel (Andrea García-Huidobro) * 2004 : Drowning Ghost : Therese (Jenny Ulving) * 2005 : Sophie Scholl : Les Derniers Jours : Gisela Schertling (Lilli Jung) * 2005 : 40 ans, toujours puceau : Amy (Mindy Kaling) * 2005 : La Mort en ligne 2 : Mei-Pheung (Shadow Liu) * 2005 : Match Point : Chloé Hewett (Emily Mortimer) * 2005 : Three Times : l'hôtesse / Micky (Lee Pei-Hsuan) * 2006 : Dreamgirls : Deena Jones (Beyoncé Knowles) * 2006 : Docteur Dolittle 3 : Brooklyn Webster (Luciana Carro) * 2006 : Vacances sur ordonnance : Tanya (Jaqueline Fleming) * 2006 : Requiem : Michaela Klingler (Sandra Hüller) * 2006 : Vacances sur ordonnances : Tanya (Jaqueline Fleming) * 2006 : G.A.L. : Gracia (Mercè Llorens) * 2006 : Ghost Game : Kemtis (Phongsak Rattanapong) * 2007 : 88 minutes : Lauren Douglas (Leelee Sobieski) * 2007 : La Vie devant ses yeux : Maureen (Eva Amurri) * 2007 : Le retour des cigognes : elle-même (Katharina Lorenz) * 2007 : Une avalanche de cadeaux : Isabell (Alexandra Neldel) * 2007 : Rise : Collette (Cameron Richardson) * 2007 : Mr. Woodcock : Tracy (Melissa Sagemiller) * 2007 : Alpha Dog : Sabrina Pope (Charity Shea) * 2008 : Manhunt : Camilla (Henriette Bruusgaard) et Jenta (Kristina Leganger Aaserud) * 2008 : Wild Child : Ruby (Shelby Young) * 2008 : Donkey Punch : Lisa (Sian Breckin) * 2008 : The Wrestler : Jen (Lavinia Grays Donnetta) * 2008 : Asylum : Ivy (Ellen Hollman) * 2008 : Novemberkind : Inga Kaden / Anneliese "Anne" Kaden (Anna Maria Mühe) * 2008 : Moscow, Belgium : Vera (Anemone Valcke) * 2008 : L'Étranger en moi : Rebecca Seidel (Susanne Wolff) * 2009 : Habana Eva''Carton de doublage Arte. : Eva (Prakriti Maduro) * 2009 : ''Jusqu'en enfer : Christine (Alison Lohman) * 2009 : Les gens bien : Flaminia (Myriam Catania) * 2009 : Escroc(s) en herbe : Anne Greenstein (Lucy DeVito) * 2009 : Pas si simple : Lauren (Caitlin Fitzgerald) * 2009 : Away We Go : Munch Garnett (Melanie Lynskey) * 2009 : Terreur : Cheryl Fromm (Hanne Steen) * 2009 : La Belle et la Bête : Belle (Estella Warren) * 2010 : Welcome to the Rileys : Tara (Tiffany Coty) * 2010 : Mother's Day : Annette Langston (Briana Evigan) * 2010 : Remember Me : Ally Craig (Emilie de Ravin) * 2010 : The American : Ingrid (Irina Björklund) * 2010 : L'Étrangère : Atife (Alwara Höfels) * 2010 : Saw 3D : Chapitre final : Nina (Naomi Snieckus) * 2010 : L'Italien : Natacha (Polina Vorobieva) * 2010 : Cours, si tu peux : Mareike (Franziska Weisz) * 2011 : Cinema Verite : Susan Raymond (Shanna Collins) * 2011 : Le Dernier des Templiers : Anna (Claire Foy) * 2011 : Mon été orange : Leela (Brigitte Hobmeier) * 2011 : 50/50 : Rachael (Bryce Dallas Howard) * 2011 : The Roommate : Tracy Morgan (Alyson Michalka) * 2011 : 30 minutes maximum : Kate (Dilshad Vadsaria) * 2011 : Sans compromis : Dawn (Deborah Ann Woll) * 2012 : Silent Hill: Revelation 3D : Heather Mason / Sharon Da Silva (Adelaide Clemens) * 2012 : The Secret : Christine (Eve Harlow) * 2012 : Sous surveillance : Rebecca (Brit Marling) * 2012 : Dredd : Cassandra Anderson (Olivia Thirlby) * 2012 : Byzantium : Clara Webb (Gemma Arterton) * 2012 : Rec 3 Génesis : Natalie (Claire Baschet) * 2012 : Ce qui vous attend si vous attendez un enfant : Skyler (Brooklyn Decker) * 2012 : Paranormal Movie : Dana Galen (Kathryn Fiore) * 2012 : Sx Tape : Jill (Caitlyn Folley) * 2012 : Bait 3D : Heather (Cariba Heine) * 2013 : Closed Circuit : Joanna Reece (Julia Stiles) * 2013 : Evil Dead : Olivia (Jessica Lucas) * 2013 : Quartet : (Sheridan Smith) * 2013 : Le Loup de Wall Street : Teresa Petrillo (Cristin Milioti) et Chantalle (Katarina Cas) * 2013 : Infection : Sharley (Sarah Butler) * 2014 : Cake : Bonnie (Mamie Gummer) * 2014 : La Bataille de la Montagne du Tigre : Bai Ru dit « Petite Colombe » (Liya Tong) * 2014 : Catacombes : Scarlett (Perdita Weeks) * 2015 : Cendrillon : Javotte Trémaine (Sophie McShera) * 2015 : Eye in the Sky : Lucy Galvez (Kim Engelbrecht) * 2015 : Le Dernier Chasseur de sorcières : la reine des sorcières (Julie Engelbrecht) * 2016 : Manipulations : Emily Hynes (Malin Åkerman) * 2016 : Ben-Hur : Esther (Nazanin Boniadi) * 2016 : Holidays : Sara Gunderson (Clare Grant) * 2016 : The Boss : Dana Dandridge (Cecily Strong) * 2017 : Overdrive : Stéphanie (Ana de Armas) * 2018 : Step Sisters : Saundra (Nia Jervier) * 2018 : L'Extraordinaire Voyage du fakir : Rose (Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse) * 2018 : Death Race 4 : Beyond Anarchy : Carley (Lucy Aarden) * 2018 : Seule la vie... : Abby Dempsey (Olivia Wilde) * 2018 : Les Sentinelles du Pacifique : Ding Lian / Diana (Ma Su) * 2018 : Ma vie après toi : Natalia (Karina Jordan) * 2018 : L'Exorcisme de Hannah Grace : Megan Reed (Shay Mitchell) * 2018 : Tully : Tully (Mackenzie Davis) * 2018 : Greta : Erica Penn (Maika Monroe) Films d'animation * 1989 : Madeline : Chloé & Nicole * 2010 : Professeur Layton et la Diva éternelle : Celia Raidley * 2011 : La Colline aux coquelicots : Miki Hokuto * 2013 : Epic : La Bataille du royaume secret : la reine Tara * 2014 : La Légende de Manolo : Maria * 2015 : Les Rebelles de la forêt 4 : Marcia * 2016 : Ratchet et Clank : Elaris Télévision Téléfilms * Diana Amft dans : ** D'Artagnan et les Trois Mousquetaires : Constance Bonacieux ** Un sarcophage pour deux : Dana Geiss * Silke Bodenbender dans : ** La faille du diable : Rebecca Thalberg ** Disparue : Inge-Maria Kolb * 2006 : Dresde 1945, chronique d'un amour : Eva Mauth (Susanne Bormann) * 2006 : Caravaggio : Lena (Sarah Felberbaum) * 2007 : Les copilotes : Jenny Franolic (Friederike Kempter) * 2007 : Une Sage femme au grand cœur : Laura Ziegler (Pauline Knof) * 2009 : Dans l'abîme de Gibraltar : Zofia Lesniowska (Kamilla Baar) * 2012 : Le Lycée de la honte : Amber Pierce (Marie Avgeropoulos) * 2012 : Meurtre au 14e étage : Ariana Braxton (Jordan Ladd) * 2013 : Le Parfum de la vengeance : Ariel (Allison Busner) * 2013 : Clear History : Rhonda Haney (Kate Hudson) * 2013 : Le Vol des cigognes : Sarah Gabbor (Perdita Weeks) * 2014 : Adolescence tourmentée : Kendall (Bailey Anne Borders) * 2014 : Un Noël de princesse : Natasha, Duchesse de Warren (Katherine Flynn) * 2015 : Harcelée par mon médecin : (Samantha Gros) * 2015 : L'Église du scandale : Hannah Spears (Shanica Knowles) * 2015 : L'Ange de Noël : Hayley (Christie Laing) * 2015 : Mon ange de glace : Jen (Leanne Lapp) * 2016 : Un mariage exceptionnel : Michelle (Leah Gibson) * 2016 : La Seconde Femme : Deb Stanton (Tonya Kay) * 2016 : Confirmation : Ricki Seidman (Grace Gummer) * 2017 : Du rêve au cauchemar : Samantha Winters (Julia Jones) * 2017 : Under the Bed : Callie Monroe (Hannah New) * 2017 : 10 rendez-vous pour séduire : Billie (Keri Hilson) Séries télévisées * Brea Grant dans : ** Heroes (2008-2009) : Daphne Millbrook ** Les Experts : Miami (2011) : Cheryl Brown ** Dexter (2011) : Ryan Chambers ** NCIS : Nouvelle-Orléans (2012) : Trish * Michelle Dockery dans : ** Downton Abbey (2010-2015) : Lady Mary Crawley ** Good Behavior (2016) : Letty Raines ** Godless (2017) : Alice Fletcher ** Angie Tribeca (2017) : Victoria Nova * Grace Gummer dans : ** Smash (2012-2013) : Katie Rand ** The Newsroom (2013-2014) : Hallie Shea ** Extant (2014-2015) : Julie Gelineau * Jessica Henwick dans : ** Iron Fist (2017-2018) : Colleen Wing ** The Defenders (2017) : Colleen Wing ** Luke Cage (2018) : Colleen Wing * Ruta Gedmintas dans : ** Les Tudors (2007) : Elizabeth Blount ** Borgia (2011-2012) : Ursula Bonadeo * Ashley Jones dans : ** Mentalist (2009) : Sandrine Gerber ** True Blood (2009) : Daphne Landry * Reiko Aylesworth dans : ** Lost : Les Disparus (2009) : Amy Goodspeed ** Revolution (2014) : Marion Kelly * Joy Bryant dans : ** Parenthood (2010-2015) : Jasmine Trussell ** Good Girls Revolt (2015-2016) : Eleanor Holmes Norton * Shay Mitchell dans : ** Aaron Stone (2009-2010) : Irina Webber ** Pretty Little Liars (2010-2017) : Emily Fields ** You (2018) : Peach Salinger * Ruth Wilson dans : ** Luther (depuis 2010) : Alice Morgan ** The Affair (depuis 2014) : Alison Bailey * Yaya DaCosta dans : ** Body of Proof (2011) : Holly Bennett ** Dr House (2011-2012) : Anita * Stephanie Beatriz dans : ** Southland (2012) : Belinda Cargrove ** Brooklyn Nine-Nine (depuis 2013) : Détective Rosa Diaz * Emily Berrington dans : ** 24 heures chrono : Live Another Day (2014) : Simone Al-Harazi ** Humans (2015) : Niska * Elizabeth Blackmore dans : ** Vampire Diaries (2015-2016) : Valerie Tulle ** Supernatural (2016-2017) : Lady Toni Bevell (2e voix) * 2005 : Casanova : Henriette (Rose Byrne) * 2006 : Fallen : Chloe (Ali Liebert) * 2006 : Ugly Betty : Carol (Miranda Frigon) * 2007 : Dirt : Stormy (Stormy Daniels) * 2007 : Newport Beach : Kirsten Nichol jeune (Ellen Hollman) * 2008 : The Cleaner : Rae (Megan Boone) * 2008 : Romanzo criminale : Sandra (Valentina Calandriello) * 2009 : Drop Dead Diva : Tracy Prescott (Cynthia Evans) (Saison 2, épisode 9) * 2010 : Human Target : La Cible : Susan Connors (Wendy Glenn) * 2010 : Face au crime : Anja Kirchner (Carmen Simone Birk) * 2010 : Any Human Heart : Petra (Cristina Catalina) / Brownwell (Kathryn Drysdale) * 2010 : Entourage : elle-même (Sasha Grey) * 2011 : Jessica King : Amanda Jacobs (Christine Horne) * 2011 : Les Experts : Miami : Megan Wells (Erin Sanders) * 2011 : Revenge : Amanda Clarke / Emily Thorne (Margarita Levieva) * 2011 : Unforgettable : Maria Ortiz (Victoria Cartagena) (Saison 1, épisode 3) * 2011 : Gossip Girl : Epperly Lawrence (Caitlin Fitzgerald) * 2012 : Arrow : Carly Diggle (Christie Laing) * 2012 : Carta a Eva : Eva Perón (Julieta Cardinali) * 2012 : Made in Jersey : Heather (Chloe Brooks) * 2012 : Annika Bengtzon : Lotta Svensson (Lisa Henni) * 2012 : Hollywood Heights : Traci Madsen (Shannon Kane) * 2012 : Skins : Clara (Georgia King) * 2013 : How I Met Your Mother : Jeanette Peterson (Abby Elliott) (saison 8) * 2013 : The Tomorrow People : Mallory (Lyndon Smith) * 2013 : Under the Dome : Linda Esquivel (Natalie Martinez) * 2013 : Southcliffe : Sarah Gould (Nichola Burley) * 2013 : Longmire : Brandi Collette (Briana Evigan) * 2013 : Cracked : Annalise Byrne (Tattiawna Jones) * 2013 : Burning Love : Rebecca (Lindsey Kraft) * 2013-2016 : Les Enquêtes de Murdoch : Eva Pearce (Daiva Johnston) * depuis 2013 : Mom : Christy Plunkett (Anna Faris) * depuis 2013 : Peaky Blinders : Grace Burgess (Annabelle Wallis) * 2014 : True Detective : Maggie Hart (Michelle Monaghan) * 2014 : Anger Management : Becky (Elaine Hendrix) * 2014 : Rosemary's Baby : Julie (Christina Cole) * 2014 : Jane the Virgin : Candyce (Julie Berman) * 2014-2015 : Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD : Sif (Jaimie Alexander) * 2015 : The Royals : Samantha Cook / Mandy (Sarah Dumont) * 2015 : Miss Fisher enquête : Jemima Littleton (Laura Gordon) * 2015 : Longmire : Chelsea (Jade Kammerman) * 2015-2017 : Sense8 : Daniella (Eréndira Ibarra) * depuis 2015 : Squadra criminale : Valeria Fero (Miriam Leone) * depuis 2015 : Les 100 : Echo (Tasya Teles) * 2016 : 12 Monkeys : Vanessa (Eve Harlow) * 2016 : Esprits criminels : Unité sans frontières : Amy Wallace (A Leslie Kies) * 2016 : Berlin Station : Lana Vogel (Antje Traue) * 2016-2017 : Grey's Anatomy : Eliza Minnick (Marika Dominczyk) * 2017 : Bloodline : Julia Degrasse (Jules Willcox) * 2017 : The Halcyon : Charity Lambert (Charity Wakefield) * 2017-2018 : Six : Jackie Ortiz (Nadine Velazquez) * depuis 2017 : Sneaky Pete : Julia (Marin Ireland) * depuis 2017 : The Good Fight : Amy Breslin (Heléne Yorke) * depuis 2017 : SMILF : Bridgette (Frankie Shaw) * depuis 2017 : S.W.A.T. : Jessica Cortez (Stephanie Sigman) * 2018 : Les Jeunes Aventuriers : Beth McKenna (Erinn Hayes) * 2018 : The Team : Nelly Winther (Marie Bach Hansen) * 2018 : Seven Seconds : Dr. Laszlo Kreizler (Clare-Hope Ashitey) * 2018 : Barry : Sally Reed (Sarah Goldberg) * depuis 2018 : Fear the Walking Dead : Althea (Maggie Grace) Séries d'animation * 2010-2011 : Bakuman. : Yuriko Aoki * 2010-2013 : Planet Sheen : Aseefa * 2016 : Chasseurs de Trolls : Ophelia Nunez * depuis 2018 : She-Ra et les princesses au pouvoir : Grand Espoir / Madame Razz / Jasmine / Sorciella Jeux vidéo * 2014 : Hearthstone : ? * 2016 : The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt : Ana Henrietta (DLC Blood & Wine) * 2017 : Blade and Soul : La Douairière Tayhu * 2018 : Overwatch : Brigitte * 2018 : World Of Warcraft : Taelia Fordragon * 2018 : Assassin's Creed Odyssey : Roxana et la Pythie * 2019 : Resident Evil 2 : Annette Birkin Direction artistique ; Films * Les Sentinelles du Pacifique ; Séries télévisées * Loaded Voix off Livres audio * Gilles Legardinier, Demain j'arrête ! (lu par Ingrid Donnadieu), éd. Audiolib, Paris, 2014, 1 disque compact (durée : ), , ). * John Grisham, L'Ombre de Grey Mountain (lu par Ingrid Donnadieu), éd. Audiolib, Paris, 2015. * Lori Nelson Spielman, Demain est un autre jour (lu par Ingrid Donnadieu), éd. Audiolib, Paris, 2016. * Cassandra O'Donnell, Les aventures improbables de Julie Dumont (lu par Ingrid Donnadieu), éd. Audible, Paris, 2016. * Laurent Gounelle, Et tu trouveras le trésor qui dort en toi (lu par Ingrid Donnadieu), éd. Audiolib, Paris, 2017. * JP Delaney, La fille d'avant (lu par Ingrid Donnadieu), éd. Audiolib, Paris, 2017. * Paula Hawkins, Au fond de l'eau (lu par Ingrid Donnadieu et Julien Chatelet), éd. Audiolib, Paris, 2017 Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Voxographie détaillée d'Ingrid Donnadieu sur RS Doublage * Voxographie sélective d'Ingrid Donnadieu (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective d'Ingrid Donnadieu (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Voxographie partielle et sélective d'Ingrid Donnadieu (films et séries) sur Il était une voix * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgPe1zBNtto/ Reportage sur le doublage de la série Downton Abbey avec la présence d'Ingrid Donnadieu, Patrick Bonnel et Béatrice Delfe] sur YouTube (propos recueillis par Brut) Donnadieu Ingrid Catégorie:Directrice artistique française Catégorie:Naissance en 1983 Catégorie:Incomplet